


A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step.

by Aki_of_Eyluvial



Series: All halls lead somewhere. Where there is a way in, there is a way out. Fear cuts deeper than swords. [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial
Summary: Marco Bello è da sempre un fedele servitore e amico, un fratello per Cosimo. Ma c'è stato un tempo in cui non era così, un tempo in cui si sono incontrati ed è stato Cosimo a salvarlo. L'inizio.





	2. II.

Lo sguardo basso del giovane cadde su una mela rotolata via da un banco del mercato e ignorata da tutti, sarebbe bastato così poco, sarebbe bastato allungare una mano e nascondere il prezioso frutto in una tasca che era riuscito a ricavare nei pantaloni. Oh, sarebbe bastato così poco ma la consueta velocità era rallentata dal peso di borse che la sua padrona continuava a mettergli nelle mani ormai impegnate. Se avesse allungato la mano in quel momento il pacchetto che ora gli arrivava all’altezza del naso sarebbe caduto nella polvere, sarebbe stato increscioso nel mezzo del mercato. Al tempo stesso quella mela era così invitante e…

Non seppe se in quel momento era lui troppo distratto dal frutto irraggiungibile o se era colpa dell’altro giovane che si stava già rialzando e spolverando i pantaloni neri mentre lui tentava di raccogliere i sacchettini e rialzarsi prima che la sua signora se ne accorgesse. A pensarci a mente più lucida, non che in quel momento la fosse, nella fretta, la colpa non poteva essere che sua, i nobili, la famiglia che serviva non smetteva mai di ripeterglielo, non hanno _mai_ colpa per questo genere di cose.

«State bene?» Marco alzò la testa così velocemente che per poco non perse l’equilibrio, il nobile con cui si era scontrato poco prima era chino davanti a lui e stava raccogliendo un sacchetto per metterlo insieme agli altri. Si accigliò leggermente quando lui non rispose e rimase immobile a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati. «Non… sai parlare?» Domandò, e se Marco avesse potuto avrebbe spalancato di più gli occhi, nessuno gli aveva mai rivolto la parola, soprattutto non con un tono così gentile, cosa avrebbe potuto rispondere? Deglutì soltanto abbassando lo sguardo quando si accorse di aver continuato a fissare il giovane nobile.

«Cosa stai facendo?» Sobbalzò quando la voce tuonò sopra di lui ancora inginocchiato, tenne con entrambe le mani i pacchetti per non farli cadere nuovamente e si affrettò ad alzarsi. «Non riesci a fare una cosa giusta nella tua esistenza?» Si voltò verso il giovane che si era rialzato e li osservava. «Mi rincresce molto che questo inetto di un servitore vi sia venuto addosso Messer Medici.» Lo strattonò malamente da un braccio portandolo qualche passo dietro di sé.

«No madonna. In verità la colpa è stata mia, ero talmente distratto da non averlo visto.» Marco spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra aumentando la presa su ciò che aveva in mano e cercando di non fissare il giovane Medici che non solo lo difendeva ma gli aveva rivolto un sorriso cordiale. Chinò il capo in un ringraziamento silenzioso che la sua padrona lesse come vergogna lasciando che i ricci gli coprissero buona parte del viso.

«Sono più che certa, Messere» Ribatté lei. «Che non sia vostra la colpa.» E con quelle parole, seguite da un rapido saluto e inchino riprese a camminare verso la dimora nel centro della città tenendo Marco strettamente al suo fianco e controllato.

Se lei aveva provato vergogna quella mattina al mercato per essere accompagnata da un servitore incapace, il marito, quella sera, era una cosa di gran lunga diversa.

Marco aveva fatto appena in tempo a nascondere la mela che aveva trovato tra i pacchetti e che era più che sicuro non fosse stata lì prima quando la porta si aprì e prima ancora del rumore degli stivali arrivò lo schiocco del cuoio. Si morse il labbro e, per una volta, riuscì a concentrarsi su qualcosa di vero che non fosse la punizione del suo Signore. Gli occhi azzurri del giovane Medici, la voce gentile nei confronti di un perfetto sconosciuto, il modo in cui lo aveva difeso. In quella lunga, lunga notte si aggrappò a quello come se fosse la sua unica ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho 6000 fanfic in corso e non so stare dietro a tutte... ma come al solito quando una cosa preme per essere scritta non si può dire di no. Non ho idea di come saranno gli aggiornamenti, frequenti, non frequenti, ci vediamo tra un mese e rispunto dopo sei.  
> Ma se volete lasciare un cuoricino, un commento, un qualcosa.. GRAZIE
> 
> Aki


	2. II.

Per Marco rimanere indietro quando l’intera famiglia, e relativa servitù, si spostava non era una novità, era così da sempre, da quando ancora era bambino e seguiva sua madre ovunque andasse, solo allora iniziava a comprendere che lo stesso trattamento che ora riservavano a lui era stato riservato alla donna. Da una parte provava sollievo nel vedere la residenza vuota, nessun ordine urlato, nessuno scalpiccio seguito dallo schiocco di una frusta, nessuna punizione se ritardava. Aveva pensato di fuggire, una volta, prima di rendersi conto di non aver alcun luogo in cui andare, nessun posto sicuro in cui nascondersi finché non si fossero dimenticati della sua esistenza. Ma in una casa grande come quella aleggiava un’impenetrabile senso di solitudine che non riusciva mai a scrollarsi di dosso, soprattutto non quando le tenebre facevano calare lo scuro mantello e lui vagava per i corridoi rischiarato da una candela che gettava lunghe ombre. Non era più un bambino spaventato dal buio, quella sensazione era diversa e non sapeva spiegarsela a parole.

Approfittava spesso, in quei rari giorni, per chiudersi nella biblioteca sfogliando pagine su pagine di antiche storie finché i raggi del sole non lo svegliavano; altre volte restava nel cortile interno con una spada di cui non conosceva la provenienza e che, almeno in teoria, non avrebbe dovuto toccare, a combattere immaginari nemici, ogni giorno più veloce, più preciso.

«Credevo non ci fosse nessuno!» Marco si voltò con la spada davanti a sé difensivo, davanti a lui stava un giovane avvolto in un mantello scuro e dai capelli che sfioravano le spalle. Aveva alzato le mani trovandosi la spada puntata contro, Marco lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati, non era di certo un ladro ma quello non spiegava comunque la sua presenza, abbassò la spada guardando come l’intruso abbassava a sua volta le mani con un sorriso.

«Non volevo spaventarti.» Disse tranquillo per poi indicare una seconda porta più nascosta dall’altro lato del cortiletto. «Quando so che non c’è nessuno uso questa come scorciatoia.» Ammise imbarazzato aspettando un qualche commento dal giovane che però non arrivò. «Non mi aspettavo di trovare qualcuno.» Un attimo dopo si accigliò studiando il suo viso, inclinò il capo da un lato avvicinandosi di qualche passo. D’istinto Marco arretrò, la spada ancora stretta con entrambe le mani puntata verso il suolo.

«Ci siamo già incontrati, vero?» Esclamò dopo qualche istante puntando gli occhi azzurri su di lui, gli stessi che Marco non era riuscito a dimenticare, annuì con un movimento rapido tenendo le labbra saldamente chiuse. «Ma certo! Non dimentico facilmente un volto come il tuo.» Era una frase che aveva sentito in passato, con più cattiveria di quella che Messer Medici stava usando, al contrario lui era gentile, sorridente, faceva suonare quelle parole come un complimento, qualcosa a cui Marco era tutto fuorché abituato. Né preparato. Indietreggiò nuovamente prima di voltarsi e sparire all’interno della residenza silenziosa.

«Aspetta!» Per una ragione che ancora ignorava si fermò voltandosi mentre era già per metà oltre la porta. «Per favore non dire che uso il cortile come passaggio.» Osservò il giovane che sembrava preoccupato che il segreto potesse essere scoperto, alzò un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e riporre la spada al suo posto accompagnato solo dal rumore dei suoi passi. C’erano molte cose da fare prima che la casa tornasse ad essere abitata, ancora pochi giorni di silenzio e pace.  
  


Incontrare di nuovo quel giovane non era nei progetti di Cosimo pur non negando di esserne rimasto affascinato la prima volta. Il fascino era svanito quando la sua signora lo aveva tirato indietro e incolpato per qualcosa di cui non aveva colpa, non del tutto almeno, Cosimo era stato distratto da un banco del mercato quando si erano scontrati. Eppure lei aveva voluto fortemente incolpare il servitore. Una rabbia che non sapeva spiegarsi era subentrata e Cosimo si era dovuto affrettare a metterla da parte.

Incontrarlo una seconda volta era stato davvero completamente casuale, aveva sentito che la famiglia si era recata fuori città per il matrimonio di una figlia e quel cortiletto era un ottimo passaggio per raggiungere il Duomo senza dover passare dalle vie principali. In quel momento però il Duomo, uno dei suoi soggetti preferiti, non era più il centro del suo interesse. Alzò lo sguardo sulle finestre trovando solo tende tirate e nessun volto sbucare da un lato con curiosità.

 _“Peccato…”_ Pensò estraendo un quadernetto e un carboncino sedendosi su una panchina su un lato del cortile, aprì il quadernino scorrendo le pagine spesse fino a trovarne una vuota abbozzando a memoria un volto contornato da folti ricci e una barba appena accennata.

Qualcosa stonava in quel ritratto, una volta che Cosimo lo completò, non avere il soggetto davanti era complicato ma non era quello il reale problema, il volto era rimasto impresso nella sua mente abbastanza a lungo e lucido da riportarlo sulla pagina. No, il problema era un altro, gli occhi. Più osservava quel piccolo ritratto e più il giovane Medici notava quanto quelli fossero gli occhi più tristi che avesse mai incontrato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tre capitoli per tre incontri. Non ho voluto allungare la cosa oltre misura perchè rischio col perdere le poche idee che ho. Tre sono stati gli incontri "fondamentali" che hanno portato a quello che sarà in futuro. Non ho messo particolari sulla famiglia con cui Marco vive perchè non volevo andarmi ad impelagare con cose strane, magari tirando in ballo qualcuno di importante nella storia o simili, è stata più una prova, serviva per entrare in confidenza coi personaggi.  
> Spero di non star deludendo nessuno, se qualcuno la segue, e... ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo, entro la fine dell'anno, promesso ;)
> 
> Aki


	3. III.

**III.**

 

Il terzo incontro fu anche l’ultimo e il più assurdamente casuale di tutti.

L’inverno era arrivato presto quell’anno, impietoso, con i suoi venti gelidi e la neve che imbiancava le vie semi deserte. Le persone restavano rifugiate nelle loro case davanti al fuoco dei camini, avvolti in abiti pesanti e caldi.

«Se esco ancora una volta oggi mi cadranno le orecchie per il freddo.» Mormorò in un sussurro mentre teneva una porticina di servizio aperta con un piede e portava all’interno alcuni sacchi. «E le dita.» Fletté dolorosamente le mani arrossate dal gelo un paio di volte mentre una cuoca portava uno dei sacchi in cucina. «Cadranno anche loro.»

«E allora sarai anche più inutile del solito.» Si lamentò la donnetta voltandosi. «Se al contrario ti si gelasse la lingua almeno non dovrei sentire le tue continue lamentele, ragazzo. Muovi quelle gambe e porta qui il resto.» Lamentele, così le chiamava lei, eppure quello era l’unico momento in cui poteva sentire la sua voce, almeno quando non batteva i denti. Per diversi giorni quella era stata la sua routine quotidiani, avanti e indietro, dentro e fuori per trasportare oggetti e vivande per la festività imminente e il gelo continuava ad attanagliare Firenze nella sua morsa.

«Cosa stai facendo con quell’affare addosso?» La voce della Signora era anche più pungente del freddo, Marco la guardò un attimo indeciso se rispondere o meno, optò per il silenzio, la via meno dolorosa. «Allora?! Vuoi rispondere o no?» Afferrò la vecchia coperta in panno logora e bucata che si era avvolto sulle spalle come un mantello, e la strattonò sciogliendo il debole nodo e lasciandola cadere con un gesto disgustato nella neve. «Quella cosa sudicia vicino al nostro pasto.» La allontanò meglio da lei con un piede. Si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo, forse la coperta non lo scaldava come avrebbe voluto ma era comunque meglio di quello, e il freddo aveva già iniziato a penetrare nella maglia leggera. «Verrai punito per questo.» Gli afferrò il mento costringendolo ad alzare il volto verso di lei. «Sembra quasi che tu non voglia altro.» Lo lasciò andare rientrando ad ampie falcate nella residenza. Per qualche secondo Marco rimase fermo sul posto poi raccolse la coperta bagnata e ormai inutilizzabile e la gettò in un angolo prima di riprendere il lavoro precedente.

«A volte mi domando perché continuiamo a tenerti.» Marco alzò lo sguardo verso la porta senza muoversi da dove si era raggomitolato sul letto in cerca di un po’ di calore. Il resto della giornata era passato senza intoppi e la sera era giunta. Aveva iniziato ad odiare quel momento della giornata, sapeva cosa portava. «Tua madre almeno era utile a qualcosa.»

 _“A letto, quando eri troppo stanco di tua moglie.”_ Pensò, credevano forse che non lo sapesse? Anni prima aveva osato immaginare una vita diversa, un risultato diverso, aveva presto cambiato idea preferendo la vita che aveva piuttosto che essere conosciuto come suo figlio. Senza contare che pareva non aver preso assolutamente nulla da lui, e ne era grato. «Non ho fatto nulla di male.» Azzardò a bassa voce, come un bambino che tenta di difendersi, il rumore dello schiaffo che calò su di lui parve risuonare tra le quattro fredde pareti.

«In quanto? Tredici anni forse? E ancora non hai imparato quando puoi parlare.» Il sapore metallico del sangue gli invase la bocca mentre un rivolo scivolava lungo il mento dal labbro dove si era morso. Avrebbe voluto correggerlo che di anni ne aveva sedici, non che in quel momento li dimostrasse, ma non sarebbe stata una mossa saggia. Ma in fondo a sedici anni non si è saggi, o almeno, lui non lo era.

«Ma non posso _mai_ parlare.»

«Esatto.» Lo afferrò dai capelli, tirandoli e avvicinandolo. «Eppure continui a farlo. Dovrei tagliarti la lingua.» Lo lasciò andare spingendolo contro il muro, si era appena sollevato e aveva osato guardare nella sua direzione che l’uomo sembrava non aspettare altro che quel momento. Un singolo colpo di frusta si abbatté sul suo viso facendogli scappare un urlo che aveva imparato in passato a trattenere, ma non quella volta. Si coprì il volto con le mani un attimo troppo tardi.

«E c’è altro che non hai imparato, inutile ragazzino.» Lo afferrò dalla maglia spingendolo giù dal letto e fuori dalla stanza senza prestare troppa attenzione a chi potevano incontrare. Nel momento in cui alzò lo sguardo verso le scale incrociò lo sguardo della padrona di casa, era ferma con le braccia conserte sulla sommità delle scale che portava alle camere da letto, con un mantello in lana stretto sulle spalle e un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto. Un attimo dopo era fuori dalla sua visuale, una porticina di servizio veniva aperta e Marco si ritrovò a mancare i due gradini che portavano in strada scivolando e finendo seduto nella neve che aveva iniziato a cadere ore prima. La punta della spada che altre volte aveva preso e che cercava di imparare ad usare era a pochi centimetri da lui, in mezzo agli occhi, rimase immobile, non osò neppure sbattere le palpebre. La spada venne lanciata a terra davanti a lui senza cura.

«Dal momento che sembra piacerti così tanto è giusto che la abbia tu. Un regalo.» C’era un profondo sarcasmo in quelle parole, Marco deglutì a vuoto mentre un peso gelido come la neve sotto di lui si posava sul suo petto, una paura che non aveva forse mai provato. «Ti servirà. La città è piena di lupi affamati di notte.» Qualcosa gli diceva che non si riferiva agli animali eppure questo non lo rassicurò, al contrario, la paura si fece più tangibile, il freddo lo avvolse dall’interno inchiodandolo immobile al selciato. «Se domattina non ti avranno sbranato» E sottolineò quelle parole molto bene, con lentezza calcolata, Marco non riusciva ad abbassare lo sguardo. «allora considererò perdonati i tuoi errori di quest’oggi.» Con quelle parole si voltò e prima ancora che il giovane capisse cos’era accaduto la porticina era chiusa davanti a lui, il rumore del chiavistello risuonò forte nella via deserta, come se lo avesse azionato con tutta la sua forza solo per farlo arrivare alle sue orecchie.

Rimase seduto davanti a quella porta per quella che parve un’infinità, cercando di capire di quali errori parlasse, era tutto perché aveva scelto di usare una vecchia coperta per ripararsi dal freddo? Forse quella era solo la scusa che avevano trovato per liberarsi di lui. Avrebbe voluto esserne felice ma non gli riusciva in quel momento, forse era il freddo, forse era la paura, il non saper dove andare, i _lupi_ che vagavano per Firenze. Forse era tutto quello o forse nulla, forse qualcosa che non capiva, ma non riusciva ad essere felice di essere fuori da quella casa.

Dopo quella che parve un’eternità si alzò stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo per cercare inutilmente di scaldarsi, raccolse la spada e si allontanò senza una meta.

Era nato a Firenze, per quei suoi sedici anni vi era cresciuto, eppure non conosceva nulla di quelle strade, non sapeva dove portassero, le poche volte che era uscito non aveva il tempo di guardarsi attorno e presto finiva col reggere in mano più di quanto riuscisse a portare, sua madre era morta anni prima e ricordava così poco di lei.

Era esausto quando alzando lo sguardo dalla strada trovò la Cattedrale stagliarsi davanti a lui, rimase qualche secondo fermo a guardarla mentre la neve aveva ripreso a scendere in fiocchi piccoli e leggeri, poi si trascinò in un angolo riparato e si rannicchiò a terra, le gambe tirate contro il petto, la spada stretta a sé, la sua unica arma, posò la testa sulle ginocchia, i riccioli scuri cadevano disordinati sulle braccia, poi chiuse gli occhi sperando di riuscire a riposare ma per quanto ci provasse il sonno non arrivava, c’era solo il gelo.

E c’era il gelo anche quando smise di nevicare e i primi raggi del sole brillarono in cielo. Era sopravvissuto a quei famosi lupi da cui il suo Signore lo aveva messo in guardia ma non sarebbe tornato da loro, a costo di vivere in quelle strade riparandosi negli angoli e osservando le persone passargli accanto, aveva visto centinaia di persone fare così, nessuno si sarebbe accorto che ce n’era uno in più.

Invece qualcuno se ne accorse, quando ancora la città doveva iniziare a svegliarsi, quando le persone che passavano per le strade erano talmente poche da poterle contare sulle dita di una mano, qualcuno si accorse di lui.

«Perché sei qui fuori?» Marco lo guardò dal basso senza muoversi né aprire bocca. «Non sarai stato qui tutta notte, esatto?» Il tono era sconvolto mentre poneva quella domanda, e quando l’espressione si fece ancora più shockata capì che qualcosa nel suo viso lo aveva tradito e gli aveva risposto. «Sai cosa ti dico?» Attirò la sua attenzione con quelle parole, il tono era arrabbiato e per un attimo Marco pensò che se ne sarebbe andato come era logico facesse. «Ti hanno cacciato? Peggio per loro!» Si sfilò il mantello scuro avvolgendolo attorno alle sue spalle con gentilezza nonostante il tono con cui parlava. «Ora, vieni con me.» Allungò una mano e Marco la guardò qualche attimo prima di afferrarla con la sua, incerto e debole per il freddo.

Non fece caso alla strada che da quell’angolo della cattedrale portò alla dimora dei Medici, non sarebbe stato comunque in grado di ricordarla in quel momento. Lo condusse con attenzione in una stanza calda e accogliente.

«Siedi qui, torno subito.» Mise una sedia davanti al letto per poi sparire in un’altra porta, Marco lasciò vagare lo sguardo, posò la spada contro il muro avvicinandosi ad uno specchio, il suo aspetto era anche peggio di quel che aveva osato immaginare. I capelli bagnati erano incollati alla fronte e ai lati del viso, metà del quale era coperto di sangue, non sentiva dolore dai tagli ma se doveva essere sincero non sentiva quasi nulla. Alcuni passi si avvicinarono nuovamente, si voltò affrettandosi a sedersi come gli era stato ordinato poco prima, l’ultima cosa che voleva era disubbidire ad un ordine da chi lo aveva appena salvato, non voleva sfidare la sorte più del dovuto.

«Credevo fosse peggio sotto tutto quel sangue. Per fortuna sbagliavo.» Marco aveva trattenuto il respiro quando aveva avvicinato le mani al suo volto iniziando a pulire via il sangue, c’erano voluti diversi secondi prima che la sensazione di pericolo si acquietasse e alla fine era rimasto solo stupore e imbarazzo. Il giovane sembrava avere la sua età ma era difficile esserne sicuri, in quel momento sembrava più simile ad un adulto che si occupa di un bambino che è caduto sbucciandosi un ginocchio, la stessa delicatezza e calma, il tono confortante. O forse era solo lui a non essere abituato a quello.

«Allora… hai un nome?» Aveva posato lo straccio nella bacinella e si era voltato aprendo l’armadio contro un lato del muro e cercando dei vestiti che potessero andargli bene, quando non arrivò risposta si voltò, Marco annuì con un movimento rapido del capo. «Non sai parlare? O non puoi?» Prese una camicia bianca alzandola davanti a sé e guardando Marco qualche secondo prima di decidere che poteva andar bene. «Sai scrivere?» Quando lo vide annuire nuovamente lasciò da parte i vestiti e aprì un cassetto della scrivania in legno scuro, gli mise sulle gambe un pezzo di carta e una piuma già sporca d’inchiostro. Marco esitò prima di prendere la piuma con mani tremanti e scarabocchiare con tratto incerto il suo nome.

«Marco.» Lesse il giovane riprendendo la piuma e il foglietto e posandoli sulla scrivania, lo ripeté una seconda volta lasciando che le due sillabe scivolassero lente sulla sua lingua. «Il mio nome è Cosimo.» Si presentò allegro con un sorriso. «Nessun cognome?» Marco scosse la testa da una parte all’altra e Cosimo si fece pensieroso mentre tornava all’armadio e prendeva dei pantaloni che posò sul letto con la camicia. «Non importa. Troveremo qualcosa. Ora cambiati, e riposa.» Si voltò incamminandosi verso la porta. «Io trovo un modo per spiegare la tua presenza.» Non era il tono più convincente che Marco gli avesse sentito usare, Cosimo si voltò abbozzando un sorriso rassicurante prima di lasciarlo solo. La stanchezza sembrò cadergli addosso tutta d’un colpo quando la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle.

 

«Cosimo!» Nel sentire l’urlo avvicinarsi alla porta Marco scese scalzo dal letto, prese la spada e si spostò dall’altro lato della porta, contro il muro. «Qui non si tratta di aver portato in casa un randagio ma una persona.» Quando la porta si aprì Marco tenne la spada dritta davanti a sé puntata contro il capofamiglia dei Medici che, vedendolo, non parve per nulla impressionato.

«Ormai è qui…» Azzardò Cosimo come se quello potesse sistemare tutto, come se la sua sola presenza nella casa gli desse il permesso di restare. «Starà con me. Una guardia personale.» Continuò mentre Giovanni si avvicinava di qualche passo. «È abile con la spada, credimi.» Avrebbe voluto dire che non potevano semplicemente buttarlo fuori di casa, che non era giusto e che non se lo meritava ma sarebbero state parole al vento.

«Abbassa questa spada ragazzo.» Posò la mano sulla lama spingendola verso il basso, lo sguardo era severo, molto simile a quello che conosceva anche troppo bene, la voce invece, per quanto dura suonasse aveva un fondo di gentilezza, quel _ragazzo_ non era suonato come dispregiativo ma solo basato sulla sua età. Giovanni lo squadrò da capo a piedi prima di puntare gli occhi nei suoi.

«Da questo preciso momento dedicherai ogni istante della tua esistenza alla protezione di questa famiglia, e alla sua in particolare.» Indicò Cosimo alcuni passi indietro senza staccare gli occhi da lui. «Metterai la sua vita al primo posto, prima ancora della tua, qualunque ambizione sarà nulla ed eseguirai ogni ordine che ti verrà dato.» Il giovane Medici fece un passo avanti per obiettare ma si fermò. «E se morirai, quando morirai, sarà per lui.» «Padre!» Marco rimase con le spalle contro il muro, la spada abbandonata lungo il suo fianco, Cosimo scattò avanti, esclamò qualcosa, obiettò quello che alle sue orecchie suonava come un ordine assurdo, non aveva portato Marco nella loro casa per quello, che stesse al suo fianco e lo proteggesse andava bene ma quell’ordine era troppo. Marco tutte quelle parole non le sentì.

Quando quella mattina presto aveva preso la mano di Cosimo e aveva lasciato che lo guidasse, quando aveva lasciato che si prendesse cura di lui, quando si era presentato e gli aveva dato i suoi vestiti e un letto caldo in cui riposare, quando quella mattina lo aveva salvato Marco aveva già deciso che avrebbe speso il resto dei suoi giorni a proteggerlo da ogni cosa potesse presentarsi sul suo cammino. Era in debito con lui e non era il genere di debiti che si estinguono velocemente, no, forse non si sarebbe mai estinto e andava bene così. Una vita per una vita. Cosimo era diverso dalla famiglia in cui era cresciuto, nonostante la durezza anche Giovanni de’ Medici era ben diverso dall’uomo che lo aveva incolpato di nulla. Era in debito col giovane e aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto tutto per dimostrare che salvarlo non era stato un errore.

Strinse l’elsa della spada con una presa più decisa, raddrizzò le spalle senza spostarsi e alzò la testa osservando con decisione e fierezza padre e figlio davanti a sé. Quando era arrivato aveva pensato che quello fosse il momento in cui la sua vita prendeva una svolta drastica, forse in bene forse in male ancora non lo sapeva, non poteva essere più nel torto. Quello era il momento esatto in cui la sua vita _iniziava._

«Lo giuro.» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qua, alla fine di questa storia. Avevo più idee riguardo il primo incontro, alcune più drammatiche, altre meno, alcune in cui si incontravano più avanti, alla fine questa ha avuto la meglio.  
> Rispetto a quanto detto nella serie forse li ho fatti incontrare quando erano più giovani ma va bene così... avranno abbastanza anni per creare quel rapporto che si è visto.  
> Spero di riuscire a scrivere altro su di loro, sia generale sia come coppia, qualunque cosa.  
> Se vi è piaciuta e volete lasciare un cuoricino o un commento sono sembre ben accetti! 
> 
> Aki


End file.
